


Swamp Rat from Tavos VIII

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Wholock: Molly as a companion to Capaldi”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamp Rat from Tavos VIII

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** _Doctor Who_ / _Sherlock_ (2010)  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Molly Hooper, Twelfth Doctor; brief, brief mentions of Molly/Sherlock and Molly/Jim  
>  **Genre** Gen/Scifi  
>  **Rating** PG   
> **Word Count** 920  
>  **Disclaimer** Doctor Who and Sherlock c BBC  
>  **Summary** prompt: “Wholock: Molly as a companion to Capaldi”  
>  **Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all series of _Sherlock_ , spoilers up through promotional material for series eight of _Doctor Who_   
> **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3. I have no seen any leaked material.

**_Swamp Rat from Tavos VIII_ **

Molly was about to turn out the lights to the morgue and go home after a long day when she hear a quiet whir from one of the rooms. She paused, hand hovering over the lights and then she sighed. She had to look. It was probably nothing, but if it was something, she could lose her job.

Molly crept deeper into the morgue. She was just about to open the doors to the body room when the doors opened on their own. She moved just before they could hit her in the face. There was a man dressed for a late autumn standing there with wild hair and wild eyes. Molly stepped back. “You’re not supposed to be here,” she said.

The Doctor surveyed the room. It was a lab facility. The TARDIS landed him in the body room. It smelled like London in the 2010’s, likely St. Bartholomew’s. There was an extra smell to the air he could not place, however. “No, I’m supposed to be right here,” he said.

“You don’t have a badge,” Molly said. “I’m going to have to -” before she could finish her thought, something crashed and clattered to the ground behind them. Molly looked over her shoulder in time to see a strange shadow move about the room. “What is that?” she asked like the Doctor just might know.

“Not sure yet,” the Doctor said. He stepped over the threshold and around Molly. He sounded Scottish but also something else entirely. Looking at him put Molly on edge like looking at Sherlock or Jim might. She watched him. “Both of us should leave and let security deal with it,” Molly said.

“If it’s what I think it is, security can’t deal with it,” the Doctor said. He peered behind a table. “We need to capture it before it can lay its clutch.”

Molly slowly walked over to where he was. She peered around him. In the corner of the room was a rat-like creature that was the size of a volleyball. It had three glowing eyes and a long purple fleshy tail. It made a small chirping noise and stared back at them. It appeared to be frozen as though that might deter the Doctor and Molly from acting.

Molly’s eyes widened. She must have fallen asleep at her log book. It would not be the first time. She always had strange dreams after spending more than forty hours in a forty-eight hour period in the morgue. “What is that?” she whispered.

“A swamp rat from Tavos VIII,” the Doctor whispered back. “It’s very pregnant. We need to take it home.” He kept staring at the creature as though keeping eye contact was highly important. “I need a net or bag or something - not plastic. We’re not suffocating it.”

Molly stepped away and tried not to think about other swamp rats from Tavos VIII lurking in the shadows. She looked around and sighed. She emptied her own bag onto one of the tables. She put her purse over her shoulder just in case she would need her money or ID. “I’ve got a bag,” she said and passed the large bag to the Doctor.

When the Doctor took the bag, his fingers skimmed Molly’s hand. His fingers were both soft and rough with unexpected callouses. His hands were also very, very hot. “Are you feeling all right?” Molly asked.

“Yes, of course,” the Doctor said. He opened the bag wide and then lunged. He knocked over the table and with much running, he eventually captured the swamp rat. The rat thrashed around in the bag, but the Doctor kept the bag closed enough the rat could breathe but not escape. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“I think so,” Molly said. She followed him into the body room. He had her bag and she could probably let him take it with him, but why cut a bizarre dream short before she could find out where that stupid rat came from?

The Doctor approached a police box in the morgue. He opened the door and held it open for Molly to enter first. He waited to see if she might exit to examine the exterior again.

“How did…?” Molly asked. She poked her head back out and looked at him. “What is this?”

“It’s a time and space ship,” the Doctor said. He entered the TARDIS and the doors closed behind them. He pushed a button on the interior wall of the TARDIS and a shelf appeared. He set the swamp rat and bag on the shelf. The shelf acted as a means to calm the rat in the bag until they could safely take it home. “The TARDIS can go anywhere in the universe at any point in time,” the Doctor said, “but right now we need Tavos VIII preferably before the ninth monarch of the thousandth dynasty.”

“What happens then?” Molly asked. She watched him stride over to the console and fiddle with the knobs and levers.

“Swamp rat fur becomes fashionable and they’re hunted to extinction,” the Doctor said. “It’s be like relocating a Tasmanian tiger to Australia in the year you come from.” He lowered a very large lever and the TARDIS began to whir, rattle, and shudder. Molly could feel vibrations under her feet. They were flying.

Molly looked around the console room. It was very impressive for a dream and felt very, very real. In time she would come to find how very real it all was.

**The End**


End file.
